World Separated Souls
by kselzer
Summary: Two Souls, separated through time and space, will come together through their dreams. Eventually, there will be a war in one of their lands, requiring both hero's to come together to defeat the enemy. A June 2016 KittyInaz writing competition entry.
1. Chapter 1 through 5

**Fandom: Alice in Wonderland, Alice 2009**

 **Title: World Separated Souls**

 **Rating: T-M**

 **Prologue**

It was midnight on my 21st birthday. In other worlds I would be out partying and drinking with my peers- or at least, the books on my shelf say that. In this world though, the stroke of midnight on your 21st birthday meant you would dream of your soulmate, the person you are meant to be with for all eternity. But, I don't want to meet my soulmate; I want to stay single forever. So, I am refusing to go to sleep. Nope, not going to fall…asleep.

 **Chapter 1**

I guess I should start with why I don't want to see my "soulmate." You see, I've already met my soulmate. I was seven years old when he rescued me from the Queen. He says we rescued each other, but I still believe he rescued me the most. Oh! My mother would kill me for not having introduced myself correctly, my name is Alice Hamilton. My mother changed our name after my fathers' death, before it was Alice Liddell.

So you see, I don't need to dream of my soulmate, we have already met and had all of the adventures we are going to have. There can be no more adventures, or so the White Queen said when I left through the looking glass the last time.

 **Chapter 2**

I had fallen asleep on my 21st birthday. And, I saw Hatter. You are only given an hour with your soulmate. Many spend their hour trying to figure out where the other one is located so they can finally meet in person. You see, you never dream about where the person lives or is located. The two soulmates meet somewhere neutral, somewhere they can never identify where in the world they actually are. Besides, who wants to dream about your partners old childhood room? No, it's better to meet somewhere you will both be comfortable.

 **Chapter 3**

We met in a meadow, reminiscent of the Kingdom of the White Knights. Instead of trying to figure out where we were, knowing we are in different worlds, we spent the time holding each other and kissing each other. He had changed so much. He is so tall and muscular now; filled out into a mans' body. He was wearing leather pants, leather boots, a paisley shirt, leather jacket and leather hat. He was wearing a lot of leather, but he pulled it off so I forgive him. He loved how long my hair was now. Leaning back against his chest he combed his hands through my hair, gently undoing any tangles stirred up by the wind. His right hand, the sledgehammer, was wrapped around my waist. I kept gently running my fingers up the corded muscles in his forearm. He buried his nose into my neck at different points; leaving gentle butterfly kisses against the delicate skin.

"It's been so long Alice. I can't get over how much time has passed since we've seen each other."

"I'm sorry my Hatter. I know it's been longer for you."

"The decades pass slowly my Alice. My heart grows heavier with each passing year."

"I know Hatter. The same is for me. I didn't want to fall asleep tonight. I didn't want to dream of someone other than you, but at the same time…"

"It would almost be easier if we had because then our hearts could move on."  
"Yes, but I don't want to move on and I'm scared of never moving forward; I'm torn between the two Hatter, and all I want is to be with you."

"I know me Alice. I pray to Wonderland that she brings you back to me."

"But you know the White Queen said…"

"Damn the White Queen! We belong together and who is Wonderland or Aboveland to keep us apart."

"I know Hatter, I agree. Hopefully a solution will present itself now that we have turned 21."

 **Chapter 4**

I woke up in my room alone; our hour was up. I sighed and got up to get ready for the day. After my shower I leaned in to wipe the steam from the window. Something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. Turning my head I just barely glimpsed the White Rabbit gesturing to his pocket watch. This time, the Rabbit was an actual rabbit, like from when I was a kid. I brought my hand up to the mirror, unsure if I had finally lost my mind. As my hand touched the glass something strange happened; my hand passed right through. A sharp intake of air was all it took for me to jump, whole body, through the mirror. After passing through I was very grateful to look down and remember I had in fact gotten dressed before wiping off the mirror; it is a very good thing that I won't be running around Wonderland in only a terrycloth towel. I looked up to see that the White Rabbit had morphed into a man dressed all in white; he was however, still frantically pointing at his pocket watch. He was also chanting that he was late for a very important date. He ran off, and having forgotten how strange and dangerous Wonderland could be, I took off after him. I stopped right before falling off a ledge. Hatter wasn't wrong when he said Wonderland had changed. After taking a deep breath to calm my nerves I looked around, trying desperately to get my sense of direction.

A few moments passed where I continued to take some deep breaths when a sharp tug on my heart jerked me to the left. I followed the direction my heart was leading me in; before being bowled over by someone running at me.

"Excuse me love, I didn't see you there." Strong hands gripped my upper arms before jerking me to my feet. I looked up and right into the eyes of my soulmate.

"Hatter," I breathed out softly.

"Alice," he whispered back before bringing me to his chest and wrapping his arms tightly around my shoulders and lower back. My arms flew up and around his neck bringing his head down to my neck. A few moments passed before he lifted me off the ground and began swinging me in a circle, laughing the whole time. I giggled and brought myself closer to him.

"You're here! I can't believe you are here. I felt the pull and just took off running. I couldn't help but hope it was you and it is. Gosh Alice, this has to be the best day of my life."

"Mine too," I whispered back in his ear.

He finally set me down and we began walking back hand in hand to his shoppe.

"How, how is this possible? The White Queen said you would never be able to return."

"I don't know how it's possible, but I'm not looking a gift horse in the mouth. I was standing in front of my bathroom mirror when I saw the White Rabbit looking at me and pointing to his pocket watch. I wasn't sure it was him so I put my hand to the glass; it passed right on through. I didn't waste a minute thinking about it and jumped in."

"Well, I'm so glad you did. Now I guess we will figure out how this affects us. Should I contact Chesh and get him to take us to the White Queen?"

"Someone rang?" Chesh slowly appeared, first his grin, then his eyebrows, slowly revealing himself.

"Yes, Chesh, can you bring us to the White Queen?"

"Hello Alice, it's good to see you again. Cheshire's and Alice's go together like Hatter's and Alice's. You've been sorely missed darling."

"It's good to see you too Chesh. I am so excited to be back and see all of my friends. I'm not sure where the White Rabbit got too; he didn't look anything like himself."

"Alice love, what do you mean?"

"Well, after I came through the glass he transformed into a man wearing white, still pointing at his pocket watch."

Hatter and Cheshire shared a glance that I caught; by their faces it couldn't be good.

"What, what is wrong with the White Rabbit?"

"Let's go see the White Queen and see what she says; it might be nothing Alice."

I wasn't buying those words with anything in me, but I would gladly follow him and I did miss the White Queen so.

 **Chapter 5**

We set off for the White Queen and soon reached her lands with the help of Chesh. We entered the throne room and curtsied to the Queen.

"Now my children, there shall be none of that. Rise Alice and Hatter, you are welcome here. It is a surprise to see you here though dear Alice. How was it that you came to enter Wonderland?"

So I told my story to her and included the part about the White Rabbit. At the end of my story the White Rabbit stepped, or hopped forward, to say, "Alice, I was not the one to lead you back to Wonderland. No, I have been here in court all morning."

"Well, if it wasn't you than who was it I saw in my mirror?"

"I can only think it to be a trick of the Red Queen's. She would have the White Rabbit organization do something like this," whispered the White Queen.

"And just what would they gain by bringing me back here," I questioned while squeezing Hatter's hand harder.

"There is a war brewing Alice, one that has been bubbling just beneath the surface since you left here as a little girl. It is possible the Red Queen has you brought here in order to turn the tide in her favor. Oh, whatever poor soul was sent to bring you here is sure to lose their head for not completing their job."

"But what would she gain by trying to transport me to her realm?"

"Oh my dear, don't you know you hold some of the strongest magic in your heart with your love of Hatter? He would slip into a madness not seen here for a long time that could turn the tide in her favor, all by holding you from your mate. We are lucky though. The White Rabbit did not succeed in his mission, you two are together again and we now know a snippet of the Red Queens plans."


	2. Chapter 6

_LAST TIME: "Oh my dear, don't you know you hold some of the strongest magic in your heart with your love of Hatter? He would slip into a madness not seen here for a long time that could turn the tide in her favor, all by holding you from your mate. We are lucky though, the White Rabbit did not succeed in his mission, you two are together again and we now know a snippet of the Red Queens plans."_

 _An:_ Sorry for the long wait. RL has been sapping the energy and imagination from me. I'm going to try and write a few chapters ahead and try, TRY, to post once a week. If you don't hear from me, message me, I've probably forgotten or don't have the energy.

 **Ch. 6**

"Ok, so where do we go from here"

"From here the two of you are going to get to know each other while I send out a few scouts to find out what is going on. Hopefully we will know more here soon and we can put a plan together. Go, Hatter, take her to the gardens and talk."

"Ok."

"Oh, I will send a tea out for you soon; it is almost tea time."

"Thank you for your hospitality your highness."

"Not a problem Alice. Now go, be with your mate."

Hatter and I head out the double doors that lead to and from the main chamber. He took me down a different path than ones we had taken when I was here last. Eventually we left the castle and entered what appeared to be a maze. We had still yet to speak to each other but I was content with holding his hand and following him. We finally came to, what appeared to be, the center of the maze. We sat down on a bench in a gazebo and turned to face each other, our knees touching. He held my hands in his and played with my fingers. I stared at the top of his bent head and leaned my forehead against the top of his hat.

"Hatter," I whispered.

"Alice," he said, raising his head. "I am so happy that you are back. I couldn't have asked for a better un-birthday present."

"A very merry un-birthday to me as well. To be back in your presence, in your arms, after so long is better than anything I can imagine."


	3. Chapter 7 and 8

**Ch. 7**

Of course, we were interrupted by a knight who delivered tea and scones, as per the White Queens orders. The knight wanted to stay to serve the tea but Hatter politely asked him to give us some space. The knight bowed and left the maze with a swift turn. I served us each some tea before handing Hatter his cup.

"Alice, I know we must figure out what is going on, but I can't help but feel as though I should be thanking the Red Queen for bringing you here. I'm sure she couldn't do it without the help of the land as well so I feel I should thank Wonderland as well."

"Yes, I agree. I'm sure this was not the Red Queen's intentions, but I am grateful to her for bringing me here and the White Rabbit for not doing his job and for you following the pull. I am thankful for many things this day. I had no regret jumping through the mirror, but I am sad I didn't get to say goodbye to my mom."

"Yes, maybe after this whole sordid mess with the Red Queen is over we will be able to find a way for you to see her again."

"As much as I wish that were possible, I wouldn't want to chance not getting back to you. I'm sure my mom will be upset for a while, but hopefully she will be able to move on."

"I understand, I guess we will just have to see what happens."

 **Ch. 8**

After tea time we decided to just sit and relax with each other in the maze. We took turns lounging against each other, occasionally switching positions, and talking about what had passed while we were separated. When Cheshire found us I was leaning against a pillar with Hatters head in my lap, my fingers combing through his hair. He was whispering to me about his Tea Shoppe and having to spy on the Red Queen while helping the Resistance and the White Queen.

"My two favorite people," Chesh said while curling around my neck. "Oh how I've missed the two of you."

"Why, haven't you seen Hatter in the time I've been gone?"

"Yes, but not quite so often you see. He's been so busy trying to fly under the Red Queens radar that it's not safe for me to turn up there often; or for him to pop down so often either. Makes keeping up with one's friend quite difficult."

"Yes, I can see how that could be troublesome. But, you have seen him more than you have seen me."

"True, but it is good to sit with friends."

With that statement we sat for a while in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

"Now Chess, what did bring you here in the first place," queried Hatter.

"Ah, the White Queen wanted to speak with you. She said to let you relax, but make sure you were back in time for dinner."

"Well, then we should probably get going," Hatter said standing up. He did a quick stretch and then held out his hand to help me up; I took it graciously with a smile.


End file.
